universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo
Entrance Places, People! Pantsman tells everyone to get in their places and Leo or Aeris jump to the battlefield. Special Attacks Leo Neutral B - Monkey Paw Leo uses one of his 8 monkey paws to grant a wish of his. Usually it's an advantage for him such as higher attack or damage transferred from him to a random opponent. On occasion, he does gain some Duke Nukem weapons from the wishes he wants. They are as follows: *Shrinker - An alien weapon used for...shrinking things. C'mon, it's not rocket science. When opponents are tiny, Leo is more able to knock them away given the temporarily increased damage ratio *Microwave Expander - This is similar to the Shrinker, but instead of shrinking things, it can cause things to inflate and blow up (not opponents even if it's a Stamina Lawl since that'd just be OP; they just get burn damage) *Freezethrower - A yellow weapon that you can use to shoot out spiky blue orbs of ice to freeze opponents solid, leaving them like statues for a limited time, or until you hit them hard enough to where they fall over and their icy coat shatters, leaving them free You only get 4 wishes per stock, so use them well. Also, be cautious of penalty, for if it happens, Leo will kneel down and curse his monkey paw, leaving him open as a door. Side B - Do Sims Feel Pain? A plumbob appears over an opponent's head. Reinput allows Leo to do something with the opponent, except rather than every mind control move, there are mainly two things that you can get an opponent to do. Pressing A has the opponent set up a wooden chair. The chair has the inexplicable weight of a crate, but not the same impact resulting. Press B to have someone set up a fireplace. The fire can either be started by energy/fiery projectiles or by pressing B again to have the possessed player start a fire him/herself. Nearby chairs can be set on fire as well. When this happens, jumping on them is out of the question. However, you can still throw them around. After a fire's started, your new Sim gets a blanket to put it out, which doesn't work and will set the player on fire. You monster. You get 10-second cooldown each time you use this move. Up B - Number One Leo goes to a stall in order to expel pee from his sack of urine, but tries to also unclog the toilet, but suddenly...THE FINAL LINES ARE BREACHED! Leo is shot into the air by fluids best not described. He can't stop the pee, so for 5 seconds, he leaves a trail of it as he walks around. It can not only be an obvious slip trap, but it also weakens the edibility of Lawl Foods. This means that they do the opposite of healing you. You can exit the stall early, though. In the air, Leo is shot up by a toilet alone. Down B - Here Comes A New Challenger! Leo switches over to Aeris. Aeris Neutral B - Urinated Coffee Aeris gets out her coffee that Leo pissed in. Obviously you are not able to drink it. At first, the coffee starts out hot, allowing you to do minor burn damage when you walk into someone with the coffee out. Press A to throw hot coffee on an opponent, which is quite scalding upon getting hit. Otherwise, it'll land on the ground and become a fire trap that cools down into a standard slip trap. If Aeris has out the coffee after switching to Leo, she switches her coffee with Leo's, then Leo drinks the coffee he has, giving himself 3% damage from the urine, but also a temporary speed boost. Side B - FFFFFFFFFFF... Aeris starts to snap, causing a fiery "F" to rise up in front of her. As Aeris, you're the only one able to move the fiery letter around. Others can use non-flammable-liquid attacks to put out the F. It will then fall over, allowing you to pick it up and throw it around. Oh, yeah, you can charge up this move to make a stream of Fs, but it only goes up to 5. After that, Aeris will finish what she's about to say, resulting in an opponent on the receiving end getting blasted away. Up B - Unreal Jump Point A bunch of players crowd a jump point that appears in front of Aeris. Th3_Sn1per saves the day by shooting pricks from long distances. Think of it as the Sentry Gun's range cubed, but in single shots. But given that she's Aeris, you can have them shoved out of her way, then she can do this high jump upward. In the air, Aeris jumps normally. Down B - Prepare for Trouble Aeris switches over to Leo. Final Smash - Gaussian Blur Leo and Aeris appear to showcase the creation of next generation graphics. First everything becomes brown for realism. After that, things go a bit dark so it's even more real as well as difficult to see unless you know the stage like the back of your hand. Finally, there's a little bloom. If that's not real enough, there's more bloom, which stuns the competition. Then there's more bloom with extra stun. That's not all, there's more, more, MORE to stun everyone! And then there's near maximum bloom to knock away the competition (or make their eyes burst open with blood in Stamina Lawls). Characters with more darkness don't take as much pain since they're as real as it gets. KOSFX Leo KOSFX1: "Paaaaaw!" KOSFX2: "World of PAIN!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Help!" Aeris KOSFX1: "AYEEEEEEE!" KOSFX2: "You big jerk!" Star KOSFX: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Leo Up: "LOOOOOOOOOOL!" Sd: "Would you like to see the future?" Dn: "I'm not made of Phoenix Downs!" Aeris Up: "You offend all of my super senses." Sd: "This is why we never go out." Dn: "I know what we are, and you're not." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Leo: "Part of my soul just died." Aeris: "Well at least Jar Jar kept his mouth shut the whole damn movie." 2. Aeris: "Hooray! We've done Jenova's work! Praise Hojo! Ha-ha!" 3. Leo: "HAY A GRL LETS CYBER!" Aeris: "Just shut up." Failure/Clap: Shock Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "Something about these cats seems familiar." Otacon: "Snake, remember your early years?" Snake: "Nooooo..." Otacon: "One of those cats were who you shoved in the locker room. Her name is Aeris Cole, also know as the Pink Powerhouse of Toronto. She's no longer the usually kindhearted cat that you used to know given her short temper." Snake: "Who's her friend?" Otacon: "That'd be Leo Leonardo III. He was born a bit retarded, but he and Aeris still manage to be friends. He's become less likely to get punched by her when starting up a conversation these days." Snake: "Lucky I manage to still be laert. I always know that danger can come from any--" Leo: "Alarm!" Snake: "Aah!" *jumps out the call* Leo: "Falls for it every time." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in player 1 leo & aerith never vg-forget Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game - Scott & Ramona Stage Toronto, Canada - GameStop Relic Leo's Rat Flail and Aeris' Fanfiction Lawl Food Barely Edible Bread Trivia TBA Category:Playable Character Category:Tag Team Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Scott Ransoomair Category:VG Cats Category:Male Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Cat Category:Non-Human Category:Cute Characters Category:Gray Category:Pink Category:White Category:Blue Category:Purple Category:Team SV33